Out of Bounds
by Gaming Fractal
Summary: There had to be truth to the rumors of a group of talented trainers called the Generation of Miracles, who were not only unmatched in battle, but raised Pokemon with a particular color scheme.


**Out of Bounds**

 **Summary:** Because there had to be truth to the rumors of a group of talented trainers called the Generation of Miracles, who were not only unmatched in battle, but raised Pokemon with a particular color scheme.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own KNB or Pokemon

* * *

Kawahara Koichi let out a small groan before halting his mopping. "What's wrong Koichi?" His friend, Fukuda Hiroshi asked also stopping midwipe. "I was just thinking about the ten page report we have to do for Koguchi-sensei's class." He answered, and the reminder immediately caused his companions to groan. "Don't remind us." Hiroshi told him before sighing. "When's the report due anyways?" He asked. "On the sixteenth." Furihata Kouki answered from where he was mopping some distance away.

"Wait! That's on Monday!" Koichi cried out in surprise before slumping. "Man, and here I thought I could play online games the whole weekend. But to think I have to be stuck doing that paper instead." Koichi blew out a breath. "Well there's always the option of finishing it before the weekend. You still have two days to do it." Kouki told him and Hiroshi nodded. Koichi leveled them with a look. "Easier said than done. Have you two forgotten the theme of the report?"

His companions' mood seemed to dampen at that. "Oh yeah." Hiroshi said. The reason for such reaction was the fact that the theme of the report was 'New Phenomenon.' But the Phenomenon in question was not referring to the easier to research natural phenomenon, no. They were supposed to write up on trainers, Pokemon, or research that could be considered as phenomenon, but the catch was that the subject must have appeared no earlier than three years ago.

"You guys have a topic yet?" Hiroshi asked absentmindedly, and the two others shook their heads. "I was thinking about Devon Corp's new machine that makes reviving fossil Pokemon faster, but I think everyone's going to write about that…" Koichi replied as his friends gave him sympathetic looks. "Yeah… Koguchi-sensei is known for being less lenient on reports which are about the same thing." Hiroshi said and Koichi grunted.

"Sensei should be more understanding-it's not like a lot of big things went down in recent years." Hiroshi just laughed before turning to Kouki. "How about you Kouki? Got a topic yet?" Kouki's face turned thoughtful at that. "Well, I'm not sure yet. But I'm thinking about writing on the Generation of Miracles." As soon as he said that his companions gave him incredulous looks. It was Koichi who first spoke. "Are you nuts, Kouki?"

"Eh?" Kouki eloquently replied. "Don't eh me, Kouki! Don't tell me you still believe that urban legend?!" Koichi told him, looking a bit agitated. "Koichi's right, you know. The Generation of Miracles are nothing more than a rumor." Hiroshi added. "B-but there could be some truth to the rumor, you know!" Kouki shot back, and Koichi gave him an unimpressed look before sighing. "Kouki, listen." Koichi began in a calmer tone before continuing.

"The GOM, is just an internet rumor that suddenly started two years ago and got blown out of proportion." Koichi's expression then scrunched up. "I mean who would believe that ridiculous rumor? A group of skilled fourteen year old trainers, amazing enough to the point of being called Miracles, with Eevee as starters and a team of color coordinated Pokemon running around the regions, is way too unbelievable." A skeptical look was thrown Kouki's way then.

"It's more likely that there were a group promising trainers that appeared two years ago, and when that tidbit appeared on the net, people sensationalized the news and it became what it is now. I mean, if trainers as amazing as them really existed then wouldn't they have become more than an internet rumor by now?" Koichi pressed and Kouki's shoulders slumped slightly. "I guess…" He conceded. "Well, I do get how Kouki feels. It would be pretty cool if the GOM were real." Hiroshi said, and Kouki perked up.

"But I'm also pretty sure that if you write a report with anything less than facts, Koguchi-sensei will definitely give you an F."He finished, and Kouki's shoulder slumped again. "Thought so…" Hiroshi laughed good naturedly. "Don't get too down, Kouki. You'll be able to find an interesting topic to write about for sure." He told him. Kouki opened his mouth to say something but whatever he was about to say was drowned out by a shout. "What are you guys doing?!"

They immediately turned to see their employer, and the owner of the Viridian City's Battle Club, Aida Riko looking at them with an irritated expression on her face. "Mind explaining to me why the three of you aren't working? If cleaning this room is too easy for you three, then you're free to clean the pool as well." Her eyes narrowed and the three thirteen year olds gulped in fear. But then she sighed, and the irritation melted from her face. "Or so I'd like to say, but I need you to run some errands for me."

The irritation then returned to her features and the boys tensed. "That idiot dad of mine forgot to do the restocking, and now we're running low on supplies." She explained before turning towards the boys. "So I need you three to pick up some stuff." She then took what looked like a notepad from her pocket before tearing out the first three pages, and handing one to each of them. Afterwards, she gave them money. "Now go on, and don't take too long."

Hearing that they were dismissed, the three immediately scrambled out.

* * *

After arriving in the shopping district, the three split up soon afterwards to each head to the store that sold the items on their list. Koichi privately thought that he had the easiest list as all the items on his list could be found in the Pokemart. But he certainly wasn't complaining, and jogged off to the direction of said establishment. Being familiar with the Pokemart, it took little time for him to find the things on the list, and in no time at all, he was left down to the last item-shampoo.

He headed for aisle five, knowing that the item in question could be found there. Once he arrived, he saw that indeed the aisle was filled to the brim with Pokemon bathing essentials such as shampoos, soaps, and polishes. The aisle was empty save for two teens probably a few years older than himself, and their Pokemon. He quickly walked to where the Silph Co. Shampoo were stocked and looked for the one for all types.

"Gah! Kise you're annoying!" The blue haired teen told the other as he pushed the blond away. "Ow! That hurt Aominechii!" Kise whined. "But seriously Aominechii, instead of getting the all type shampoo you should get the one specially formulated for water types!" He then grabbed a bottle of shampoo. "I recommend this one!" The one known as Aomine grunted. "That's a pain. The all type shampoo's more convenient." He replied, and Kise looked almost affronted. "But Aominechii, think of your Pokemon!"

"Think of Vaporeonchii!" His starter, the traitor, seemed to agree with Kise words as she began yipping in agreement. If that wasn't bad enough, Kise's Jolteon started to chime in with Vaporeon. He sighed before he grabbed the shampoo bottle and putting it in his basket. "Happy now?" He said and he got one nod from Kise and two excited cries from the Pokemon. "Now, let's get shampoo for your non-water types!" Kise said, and Aomine sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hiroshi exited the health store with a shopping bag full of supplements before heading for the nearby grocery store, knowing that the remaining items on his list could be found there. He quickly maneuvered his cart through the aisles to pick out the needed items. As soon as he was finished he headed to the cashier to pay. The store had about five checkout lanes, but only three were currently open. Hiroshi examined his options. Lane one was the priority line for senior citizens, so that was out.

It was down to lane three and five. Lane three had four people, each of them having half-full to full carts. He then turned to lane four and his eyes widened. There were only three people in lane five, but two of them were sharing a cart. But there were many things about the pair that caught his attention. The most obvious would be that one of them, the one with purple hair, was a giant. While his companion, was a red head that looked like an aristocrat. But both of them stood out like a sore thumb.

Another thing that got his attention was the mountain of products, which was made up mostly of snacks and sweets, inside their cart. If he had to say, it was like someone placed supplies enough for two carts inside one. Even more baffling was the fact that two Pokemon were lounging on said mountain with ease. Hiroshi made a mental approximation, before wheeling his cart to lane five, thinking that this would be slightly faster than the other lane.

"Aka-chin?" The purple haired teen called and the red head looked up from his Pokegear. "Yes, Atsushi?" Akashi answered, his full attention on his friend. "Ah, I was wondering if you could get me some YUMFUN GUM from the shelf behind you."Normally, Murasakibara would do it himself, but with the mountain of product between them, he didn't want to risk it toppling over. Akashi turned around and his red eyes zeroed in the said gum. "Certainly Atsushi, what flavor?"

"Mmm… What flavor is there, Aka-chin?" He asked. "There's strawberry, grape, melon, and… Miso Cola…" He answered, looking a bit perturbed once he reached the last flavor. "Miso Cola must be their new flavor of the month." Murasakibara supplied. "You don't seem surprised." Akashi noted and Murasakibara nodded. "YUMFUN is also known for unique flavors of the month…" He answered before his face turned thoughtful. "Hmm, I guess I want strawberry, grape and Miso Cola, Aka-chin."

"You want the Miso Cola as well, Atsushi?" Akashi asked, some surprise seeping into his tone. Murasakibara nodded again. "Haven't tried it yet." He began before continuing. "It might taste good like their Ketchup Pickle flavor." The purple head simply answered. "I see…" Akashi replied before taking the requested gum and adding into their mountain. "Did you know Aka-chin? The makers of the gum also started making snacks for Pokemon as well."

"Is that so?" He replied as he watched his starter Flareon let out a small yawn from where she was."…I bought some for Espe-chin the other day, but she didn't seem to like them much…" He admitted, and Espeon made a displeased sound at the mere mention of the snacks. Akashi let out a small laugh as he watched the Eveeluitions start pawing at a rather colorful pack of Pokeblocks. "Perhaps you should stick to the usual snacks, Atsushi."

* * *

"Hiroshi!" Said teen turned around to see his friend, Koichi, running towards him carrying several shopping bags in his arms, each of them bearing the logo of Pokemart. "You done with your list?" Koichi asked and Hiroshi nodded. "How about you?" His friend gave him a large grin. "Yup!" Soon enough the two started heading back to the Battle Club. But after a few minutes of walking, they couldn't help but notice certain individuals who were currently window shopping some few feet away.

Though in all honesty, the pair were head turners for sure. The young lady was probably the most beautiful girl they've ever seen, with long pink hair, and an ample-ahem- bosom. Wrapped around one arm were the ribbon like feelers of her Sylveon, while her other arm was wrapped around her companion's arm. The other teen was tall with green hair, and had handsome features under his glasses. He was flanked by a Leafeon, and for some reason holding a Thesaurus.

"Midorin, look at that! That shop looks like a good one!" She said pointing at the very pink shop that had an incredibly frilly store sign. The green haired teen thought about it, he normally didn't dare enter such places unless his little sister begged him to accompany her. But they were also places where he could possibly stock up on lucky items, and his companion seemed to want to go there, so he saw no problem with going with her.

"Alright. Let's go to that store next." Momoi let out a small squeal of happiness. "Thanks Midorin! You're the best! If it was Dai-chan, he'd run away even before I ask him." An unimpressed look appeared on the Midorima's face. "Why am I not surprised?" He remarked dryly before allowing himself be pulled along by an excited Momoi towards the pink and frilly shop. Beside them, their Pokemon chattered happily with each other.

* * *

Kouki ran. Out of the three, he probably had the shortest list. But unlike the other two, he had to go to the post office to pick up a parcel personally. After that, it was down to finding a light bulb, and a pool hose adapter exactly like their old one. The former was easy enough, but it was just his luck that it took four different shops before he was able to find the right adapter. The sun was now setting, and he was sure that by now both his friends had already finished their errand and had returned to the battle club.

With that thought in mind, he sped up even more. But when the Battle Club was in view, he tripped on a rock. He managed to catch himself before falling but the two square parcels he was holding went flying. He inwardly winced, while hoping that the contents weren't fragile, or if they were then they had been adequately taped and bubble wrapped. He picked up one of them that landed a few feet away, before looking for the other one.

He spotted it stuck on top of a shrub, and made towards it when the bush started to shake before glowing. Kouki started panicking, because as far as he knew shrubbery neither moved nor glowed. But as if to spite him, the shrub continued to do just that, before something black jumped out from it. Kouki instinctively took a step back. But then he got a good look at the figure and instantly relaxed. "Oh, it's just an Umbreon." He said mostly to himself, relief evident on his face and voice.

"There you are Umbreon." A voice suddenly said, causing him to shriek a bit. He quickly turned around to see a teen with pale blue hair and eyes behind him. "W-when di-did you g-get here?" He stuttered. "I was here the whole time." The older teen answered in a deadpan voice, and seeing his trainer, Umbreon quickly went over to his side. "I apologize if Umbreon startled you. You see, my Pokemon and I got separated, so I-no, we were looking for each other."

"Oh no. It's fine. I mean, I think I probably startled your Umbreon when my parcel accidentally flew into the shrub." Kouki replied and was about to say more when the sound of rustling grass got their attention. Moments later, a Pokemon with a light blue coat stepped out from the thicket before running over to the older boy. "Is that also your Pokemon?" Kouki asked and the other male nodded. "Yes, this is Glaceon." He replied and Glaceon let out a small cry in greeting, which made Kouki smile.

The other teen then walked over to the shrub where the parcel was still lodged and plucked said object out. He then walked back to where the Kouki was and handed it to him. "Here, your parcel." He said as the other took the parcel. "Thank you very much." Kouki said before inspecting the parcel, and to his relief found that it was intact. "You better hurry back, or Riko-san will get worried." Kouki was about to voice his agreement when he realized something.

He never once mentioned the fact that he was out on errands for Riko. He whipped his head up, with the intent on asking how exactly the stranger knew what he did. But he was only met with an empty space where the teen and his Pokemon once were.

* * *

"Riko-san." The teenage girl immediately jerked back in fright, with her hand clutching the pen. "Gah! Gho-Wait, Kuroko?!" She said once she noticed who was standing in front of her desk. "Haven't I told you to stop doing that!" She yelled. "I apologize. But I did knock on the door first before entering." He said and she sighed. "Sorry, I was busy pouring over these papers, so I probably didn't notice." She said knowing that even his door knocks would be noticed after a while, so she was also partly to blame.

She then cleared her throat. "You're alone?" She asked when she realized that she didn't see his Pokemon anywhere. He nodded. "We've had a long day today, and they fell asleep shortly after dinner." He replied simply, and she nodded. "But since you're here, it must be for that right?" She asked and he nodded. She then opened one of her desk drawer and got something out before setting it on the table. "Here's your Pokegear."

In response, Kuroko, took the light blue device in his hands and examined it and amazement briefly flitted through his eyes. "Thank you very much for all this, Riko-san." He said as sincerely as he could and Riko smiled before waving him off. "If you wanna thank someone, thank the guy who took on your almost lost cause of a case and actually repaired your Pokegear. All I did was to refer you to a technician." She said before a slightly guilty look crossed her features.

"Though I do have to apologize to you, apparently, the person I asked to pick up the parcel with your Pokegear accidentally dropped the package on his way back. But don't worry, from what I can tell there's no damage due to the bubble tape." But Kuroko merely nodded in understanding. "It is alright Riko-san. There was no harm done, anyways." Riko then narrowed her gaze. "By the way, Kuroko, the person I sent to collect your parcel, Furihata-kun, said something very interesting to me…"

"He said he encountered a ghost and his equally phantom Pokemon that were searching for each other, but that was just you wasn't it?" She pressed on. "Honestly, don't go scaring the kid like that. He's already pretty jumpy. Also, how did you even know that he was running errands for me?" Her expression then morphed into one of genuine confusion. "When you came here last he hadn't started working here yet, so, how?"

"It was written on the parcel that the recipient was Riko-san, so I assumed that he was collecting it in your stead." Was the simple answer given by the pale blue haired teen. Riko fought the urge to groan, of course. She completely forgot about that in lieu of frantically checking if the contents were still intact, and quickly ripped the parcel open. But then something occurred to her. "But if you saw the recipient, then you must have seen the sender, and you must have known that the parcel had your pokegear."

"Why didn't you collect the parcel then, and borrow Furihata-kun's Pokegear to tell me that?" She asked. "While the sender is the technician Riko-san introduced me to, it would be presumptuous if I assumed that it contained my Pokegear, when he has known to do work for this Battle Club. Besides, I was planning to go here anyways…" He said before looking at his now functioning Pokegear. "Mr. Gen did a great job, didn't he? It looks good as new." She commented and he nodded.

A wry smile then appeared on her face. "But I am curious, just what happened that your Pokegear got in such a sorry state that the technician told me that you're better off buying a new one?" She asked, one of her eyebrows raised. "Ah you see, it's a bit of a long story. But in short, we were having a picnic and it ended with us trying to dodge a stampede of Taurus, and avoiding lava." He said such a ridiculous thing in his usual deadpan, that it was hard for Riko to react.

In the end she covered her face with her hands before sighing. "Honestly, you Generation of Miracle brats…Why am I not even surprised you got yourselves in that much trouble…" She muttered cradling her head, feeling a slight headache coming on. "So how long will you lot be staying in town?" She asked. "Probably a week or so. We've been on the road for a while, so everyone wants to stay in the city for as long as possible." Riko nodded.

"Then how about you join me, Hyuuga, and Teppei for lunch tomorrow? It's been a while since you last visited, so there's a lot to catch up on." She told him and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "Lunch sounds lovely." He said before remembering something. "Oh, I should probably drop by at the Battle Club sometime this week to explain to Furihata-kun, was it? That I am not a ghost, I mean." He said and was met with silence. Moments later. "Yeah, that would probably be for the best."

* * *

Mido and Momo are shopping buddies. :)

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
